Charles Xavier
Career Charles was offered a placement at Marvel from a young age, but as it was at the time being run by S.H.I.E.L.D he declined. Instead he attended many schools during his teen years. He went to Brad College in his early teens, and by 16 had graduated from Harvard University. He then moved to England and studied Genetics and Biology at Oxford University, earning a Ph.D by age 21. When Nick Fury started putting together new staff at Marvel he approached Charles and asked him to teach there, promising he was changing the school for the better. After visiting the school he eagerly agreed. Charles also runs the Philosophy after school club. Private Life Charles was born to a wealthy nuclear researcher, Brian Xavier and his wife Sharon, but Brian would die in a lab accident when Charles was still young. His mother would eventually remarry; one of Brian's colleagues Kurt Marko. Kurt and his son Cain moved into the Xavier mansion. Kurt would always favour Charles over his own son, and this would led to Cain bullying him. When Sharon died Cain confronted Kurt about Charles' father's death, and accused him of murdering him. The argument escalated and resulted in the mansion catching fire. While Cain and Charles got out fine, Cain's father died from smoke inhalation. Whilst studying at Oxford Charles met Moira Kinross, and their passionate discussion on genetics turned into a romance. The romance ended when Charles moved back to America to work at Marvel, but Moira would follow him across less than a year later and become Marvel's Nurse. In 2000 Charles accompanied Nick Fury to Israel where they were in search of potential students. There Charles would met Gabrielle Haller whom he had a brief relationship with. He left Gabrielle at the end of the trip unknowingly pregnant with his son. Charles would later become aware of his son, David Haller, and would bring him to America to attend Marvel. Charles would also met Erik Lehnsherr whilst in Israel, and two held lengthy debates hypothesizing what would happen if humanity was faced with a new super-powered race of humans. Charles was impressed by Erik's intelligent and indomitable will in their brief time together, and tried to recruit him as a teacher at Marvel. Erik at first declined, he was at the time on the search for the men who killed his parents, but Charles left him with: "there you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself." Erik would join Fury and Charles on their way back to America. Charles and Erik would be from that day be close friends, which over the years would turn into something romantic. It would be in late 2013 though that it would become an official relationship. Although Charles was born and raised in America, he has developed a British accent due to the time he spent in England. Charles has always been treated older than he was, and because of this has become older than his years. He always wears sweaters and more often than not is holding a cup of tea - his favourite is Japanese green tea. Charles inherited his father's mansion after his death, and currently lives there with David, Erik and his children. Charles is extremely intelligent, and is the leading authority on genetics. He also has a very intuitive mind, and students and teacher alike believe he has the power to read minds. Marvel Since starting in 1997 at aged 21 Charles Xavier as become Marvel's most accomplished and favourite teacher. Nick Fury himself has said hiring him was the best discussion he made in terms of Marvel. Charles has been responsible for finding potential teachers and students, and has been responsible for hiring the following teachers: * Erik Lehnsherr * Moira McTaggart * Cain Marko * Kurt Wagner * Alison Blaire * Armando Muñoz * Piotr Rasputin * Calvin Rankin Troubled Minds * Charles is featured in Chapter 7 of Save Me where Mercedes Merced gossips about his and Erik Lehnsherr's relationship. She states Justine Hammer had seen the two having sex one Charles' desk. Category:Staff Category:Teachers with Students Category:LGBTQ